shattered_perceptionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Plot Recap
This is a complete recap of the plot so far for Shattered Perceptions. April 10, 2018: The Beginning (pages 2-6) A new days dawns in Kirisame Highschool. For some, it is another school year, and others their first time stepping through the doors. The students get to know one another, until an announcement cuts them short. As they make their way to the gymnasium, everyone can't help but notice the unsettling feeling in the halls. Once settled, the headmaster comes in, announcing that Ishida Kurabaki, a student from Class 1-1 has been found dead near Seraphim. The day continues on despite the sadness in the air. Another student from Class 1-1, Jonathan Doe decided to hold a seance for the dead student in the Occult Club room, which is stumbled upon by third year Ming Yu. She suggests taking him to Seraphim as she is going in that direction to vandalize some property, on the condition that he tells nobody they were there. They arrive in the Hall of Mirrors, only for Joe to be pulled in alongside Ming. The two wind up in the Mirror World, being attacked moments after by a shadow. In the heat of the moment, their personas are summoned to protect them: Visum, the all seeing eye for Joe, and the white gyndroid Jinshu Nuhai for Ming. Together, the two defeat the shadow, encountering a mysterious girl named Ami, who explains to them what Personas and Shadows are, though her answers are vague. The two become friends (sort of) and leave the Mirror World. April 23, 2018: Until Death Do Us Part (pages 40-45) After agreeing to not tell anyone of the Mirror World, Ming Yu and Joe decide to go explore it after another death, this time the Drama Club Leader Migetsu Korei. Little do they know that they have been followed by someone else, Sakura Kirigiri, a girl who had been suspicious of Ming Yu's involvement in Seraphim. A group of Venus Eagles attack the party at the same time as when Sakura arrives. Her persona, Persephone is summoned to protect her, and she is able to help the two defeat the shadows. The two girls make amends and go to see Ami for more answers, ending up in the Velvet Room. As the Ferris Wheel turns, Ami explains their various roles, before forcing them out of the Velvet Room. The group leaves as the Reverse Leader Mao Tsukuda watches. Masahiko Yukimura, Azrael DeRosa and Chizuru Shizukawa arrive on the scene as well, and they begin plot their next move. Azrael is tasked with finding another victim to test a theory that Chizuru has: if there is a difference between letting a Shadow consume its human, or letting it become a persona. Mao hints at executing the latter, and making Masahiko be the one to stop the Occult Club if they try to rescue the person inside a dungeon. April 24, 2018: There's a Little Devil in All of Us (pages 46-52) Sakura and Ming Yu take time out of their day to discuss possible theories of the Mirror World and bring Sakura up to speed. Meanwhile, Mao accompanies Yuriko Kumori to Seraphim, pushing her into the mirror, following inside. in order to protect her, Yuriko's persona is summoned, a giant nine tailed fox by the name of Tamano-no-Mae. As Yuriko gets caught up on the events, she tries to summon her persona once more, but for some reason fails to do so. At the same time, Itsuki Akagi, Mura Sanada, and Zayn Nader begin forming their own investigation of the mysterious happening at Seraphim. Mura is determined to find a connection between Ming and the deaths involved. April 27, 2018: A Lovers Choice (pages 63-) The night before, Zayn, Joe, Sakura, and Sachiko Ando try to find their friend Hikaru Masuko after he mysteriously vanished from the Drama Club room. The Occult Club watches the mirror to find a drag queen that looks oddly similar to Hikaru. Sakura leads them to Hikaru's dungeon where they proceed to fight two shadows. Masahiko appears in disguise and stalls to fight the group while they try to get answers from him. He soon realizes that his kohai is trapped within at the same time Sakura figures out that he has a scanner with him. The manage to disable Chizuru, forcing Masahiko to withdraw. The Occult Club move on, encountering the drag queen known as Lysistrata. The shadow taunts Hikaru, before he rejects her and transforms into a satyr. Joe, feeling the after effects of using Mach Sniper on Chizuru, is too out of it to fight, forcing Ming Yu to use Jinshu Nuhai's special ability: Overclock. She is able to keep the shadow down for a period of time, but then loses her Persona's abilities. Fortunately Joe recovers in time and manages to weaken the shadow.